My Little Friends
by Zang
Summary: It all happened when Yuuri, Wolfram, Yozak and Conrad were in elementary school. AU
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Friends**

**Summary : It's all about what happened when Yuuri Shibuya was in elementary school.**

**Disclaimers : KKM isn't mine.**

**Chapter 1**

**.-.-.**

It was the first break when sixth graders passed by Yuuri's class. Yuuri beamed when he recognized one of them.

"Conrad!"

A boy with brown hair and eyes stopped then walked towards him.

"Hello, transfer student," Conrad greeted playfully.

Yuuri smiled sheepishly. That was true. He was a transfer student. Today was his second day in his new school. "My name is not transfer student, Conrad," Yuuri corrected the taller boy half heartedly. "It's Yuuri."

"Fine, Yuuri, " Conrad smiled. " are you going to the cafeteria?"

Yuuri shook his little head. "No. I brought cookies and lunch."

"Ah, that's much better. Are you already full?"Conrad looked down to meet the black haired boy's eyes.

Yuuri nodded. He patted his stomach.

"Do you like your new class?"

"Yes, I like it," Yuuri answered vigorously. He smiled cheerfully. His black eyes sparkled. "My friends are nice. I like them all."

Conrad chuckled at the simple comment. Kid! He thought.

"I like you too, Conrad," Yuuri added hastily, not wanting to upset Conrad by saying that he liked his new classmates only.

Conrad was more amused, but he liked what Yuuri had innocently said. He gazed down at the small boy. His curved smile widened.

"Really? Why do you like me?"

"You were kind to me," Yuuri replied shyly. "You accompanied me to my class in my first day. In fact," Yuuri stared up at the older boy before him, as though realization dawned on him, "you're my very first friend here."

That's what Conrad liked about lower class graders. They were bold and simple in many ways. They spoke what was in their minds. They didn't tell others of things but what they really felt.

"I like you too," Conrad ruffled Yuuri's hair fondly. "You're cute."

Yuuri pouted indignantly. "You sound like my mother," Yuuri tried to fend off Conrad from messing his hair more. "She always says I'm cute. I don't like it."

"Why? It's nice being called cute," Conrad asked.

"It's not," Yuuri argued. Slight frown creased across his forehead. "Cute is for girls. I'm a boy."

Conrad laughed at Yuuri's statement. From the first time they met, Conrad had already liked the second grader boy. He thought that Yuuri was definitely cute, with his huge onyx eyes and messy raven hair. Somehow Yuuri reminded him of his younger brother, whose appearance was the opposite of Yuuri's. While Yuuri's hair and eyes were the color of the darkest night, his brother's were awfully bright.

"I told Mom about you," Yuuri said. "She sent her regards. She said that's kind of you"

"Thank you," Conrad grinned good-humoredly.

"Hey," Yuuri suddenly remembered, " you said your brother is in second grade too, right? What's his name? I forget."

But Conrad couldn't tell Yuuri his brother's name. A loud childish voice called the latter's name.

"Yuuri!"

The two boys turned around.

That voice belonged to a small boy, Hatori Eguchi, one of Yuuri's classmates. Hatori waved his hand.

"Let's play football," he called out.

Another boy stood behind Hatori. "Come on, Yuuri," Shigeru Yamada waved his hand in more frantic way. "I'll get the ball first."

"I'll go with you," Yuuri replied in raising tone. He faced the boy next to him before walking away hurriedly towards his classmates "Conrad, see you later."

"Where's your ball?" Yuuri asked.

Shigeru strode slower. "In the class, under my desk."

"I'll get it," Yuuri offered. "Just wait for me in the yard."

Yuuri dashed off to the class. He had intended to be back to the yard as quickly as possible after finding the round object until he saw a blond kid walking out. That little kid also belonged to his class. His name was Wolfram Bielefeld.

Wolfram caught Yuuri's attention when Yuuri had just entered his class. Wolfram was the only blond among approximately twenty colored heads. Yuuri had seen blond people before, but none beat the the kid's brightness hair. Yuuri foolishly wondered that there was another sun in the room. Later he felt embarrassed at the thought.

Yuuri understood the meaning of "beautiful". His mother had once told him that the word was used to describe nice and good looking women. The little boy absorbed every single thing his mother told him. Just like any kids did, he trusted his mother in every way. The moment he saw Wolfram, he listed the kid into "one of beautiful grown ups and kids I've ever met".

While holding the ball he had taken, Yuuri paced next to Wolfram.

Wolfram titled his sunny head. "You'll play football?" he glanced at Yuuri's hands.

"Yes," Yuuri answered. His black locks fell forward. "It's one of my favorite sports. I also like other sports. I still learn to play volley, basket and baseball. You can learn too," he offered.

Sounds of swinging ropes echoed through the corridors. Yuuri saw several girls play skipping on the other side of the school's huge yard.

"Don't you want to play skipping?" Yuuri asked the other kid.

Wolfram's wide green eyes pierced Yuuri's. "I don't like it," was the short answer.

When the blond turned to a bend to the library, Yuuri ran to his friends.

"Why it took so long?" Shigeru's eyebrows frowned. " I thought you got lost somewhere."

"Haha" Yuuri responded to the scolding. "Actually I want to play baseball," he sighed.

"We can't," Hatori murmured. "The field is being used. The school team will have a match next two weeks. They practice there. We can use it when the match is over."

Yuuri could barely hide his disappointment. Of all sports, baseball was his most desire. He was upset by the news.

But he soon forgot the feeling. Playing football with Hatori, Shigeru and some of his new friends wasn't less exciting.

The ball was in Yuuri. He intended to pass it to Hatori. Instead, it flew out and hit Wolfram, who happened to be walking back to the class, hard.

Yuuri quickly ran to the blond. "Wolfram, I'm sorry," he apologized. He felt guilty when the blond's face winced in pain. Wolfram rubbed an arm.

"Watch where you kick the ball," Wolfram hissed through gritted teeth. The kid's green eyes glared daggers.

"Sorry, don't be mad at me" Yuuri clasped his hands and bowed, uttering the second apology. "It's my fault. Please don't cry."

Yuuri thought that the other kid would be calmer, but he was definitely wrong. Wolfram was getting madder.

"Why should I cry?" Wolfram loudly snapped, hands rested on hips menacingly. "I'm not a cry baby."

The blond kid was about the same height with Yuuri, but Yuuri felt he became as big as a thumb under Wolfram's glare.

"Eh, " Yuuri looked around embarrassedly. Wolfram's shouts had attracted other students towards their direction. "The girls in my old school cry when a ball hits them though it's unintentionally," Yuuri stuttered nervously.

Wolfram's face became redder to the root of hair, eyes blazed furiously. "And do you think I'm a girl?"

"Eh?"

Burst of laughter roared till the corner of the field. Even the upper graders stopped whatever they did to laugh.

"Yuuri," Shigeru touched the sides of his stomach, his laughter was barely controllable. " Wolfram is not a girl."

"Wolfram is a boy," Hatori laughed widely.

Before Yuuri could utter his third apology, Wolfram already walked away in a huff manner.

Yuuri lost his interest in playing football. He went to the cafeteria.

Wolfram must be very offended, Yuuri wondered. He sighed heavily. He knew how Wolfram might be feeling. Yuuri wouldn't be happy too to be called a girl. He was angry when his mother dressed him in girl's clothing no matter how hard she assured him that he looked cute. He also hated to be called cute. He's a boy!

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri searched the source of the familiar voice. He grinned knowing its owner was approaching him.

"Still hungry?" Conrad smiled. Yuuri liked Conrad's smile, it was warm and comforting.

"No," Yuuri said. "I want to buy a box of juice."

"You can have mine," Conrad held out his untouched juice.

"No," Yuuri refused. "Actually it's not for me."

"Do you do it for your friend's favor?" Conrad frowned.

"No, erm, yes," Yuuri hesitated a moment. "I made my friend angry. Perhaps if I give him a box of juice, he won't be mad at me again."

Conrad's smile widened. Kids always thought in simple ways, he mused to himself. Got your friend angry, then gave him beverage. It would be over, though he highly doubted it for Yuuri's case.

Conrad already knew about what had happened between Yuuri and Wolfram. His friends who had been passing by the yard told him the story.

"Yo," an orange haired boy appeared behind Conrad. "So, " he looked down and examined Yuuri, "This was the kid who mistook Wolfram for a girl."

Yuuri blushed at the remark, while the tall boy was burst into roaring laughter.

"Enough, Yozak," Conrad warned his friend, but there were traces of laughter in his eyes.

"Now, now," Yozak Gurrier tried to stop his shaking body. "We all know your brother is such a beauty, but to point it to him directly. . . Moreover saying bluntly that _**he**_ was a girl is so . . . hmph." Yozak tried to masked his laughter into chuckle.

Yuuri paled. "Brother?" he muttered cautiously. His onyx eyes widened in uncertainty. "Conrad," Yuuri swallowed, afraid of what might be the answer of the question he was going to ask. "Who is your brother that you told me to be in the same class with me?"

Conrad smiled in amused manner to the 8 year-old-boy before him. "He's Wolfram Bielefeld."

**.-.-.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Friends**

**Summary : It's all about what happened when Yuuri Shibuya was in elementary school.**

**Disclaimers : KKM isn't mine.**

**Chapter 2**

.-.-.

Perhaps some people thought that moving to a new environment wasn't an easy task. But Yuuri had been very excited when his family just moved to their currently residence now, Apple Town. As carefree as a child could be, he had thought nothing but the eagerness of making new friends.

There were about twenty students in his class. Yuuri knew them by names already. However, he had made close friends with some of them.

Hatori Eguchi was Yuuri's second friend (after Conrad). He's a small and spirited boy. Just like Conrad, Hatori had bright eyes; they were full of boyish laughter and spirit. He liked to mobile a lot, causing his dark brown lock always in tousled fashion. Once he had said to Yuuri that he had tan complexion due to playing out door activities a lot, whether it rained or even in the brightest of sunny day.

A chubby and bigger boy always clung by Hatori's side, that was Shigeru Yamada. Shigeru always brought a red leather ball with him wherever he went. Just like Hatori, Shigeru loved football. He played the sport every break time. His complexion was fairer than Hatori, though.

When Yuuri had just met both boys, he was confused by their statement.

"Do you go to school with Azuma?" Yuuri asked Shigeru. Shigeru had told Yuuri that he had an older brother in fifth grade. His name was Azuma Yamada. Yuuri thought that perhaps they went to school together.

"No," Shigeru answered calmly. "I go to school with brother."

"Huh?" Yuuri blinked in confusion. "But you said that you go with him."

"I mean, " Shigeru adjusted his crossed legs," I go with Tori-chan."

Hatori, who was crouching observing a jumping grasshopper, grinned in response.

"Yes," Hatori nodded without taking his eyes off of the grasshopper, "I wait for Shii-chan."

"We're brothers."

Yuuri simply stared at them. They couldn't be twins, Yuuri thought. He had seen pairs of twins, but two boys before him didn't share any similarities in terms of appearance.

"They're cousins," Ginny Lennox, a round faced girl explained when Yuuri asked her. "Hatori's mother is the younger sister of Shigeru's father."

Yuuri tried to comprehend Ginny's explanation. He frowned a bit, eyes rolled to the left side, then to right.

"I get it," he laughed finally. "But they always say they're brothers."

Ginny nodded. Her red ponytail swayed back and fro. "They can't be separated," Ginny assured Yuuri. "They are always together."

Ginny was included in Yuuri's list of "one of beautiful grown ups and kids he had ever met". She tied her long red hair in a high ponytail. Her hazel eyes were clear and round. She always seemed in high spirit.

Yuuri liked her, in a way a kid liked his friends. She was friendly and smart. She often helped Yuuri and her other friends when they had problems in learning the lessons.

It had almost been two weeks passed since Yuuri moved to the school. He noticed several things that captivated his mind. So far, he was fascinated by his friends. Some of them were Hatori and Shigeru.

Yuuri liked to be friends with Hatori. He didn't get angry easily over inconvenient occasions. He willingly helped his friends too. Talking about him always made Yuri wonder about the relatives' bonding between Hatori and his cousin.

Hatori and Shigeru were two things in a package. Where there was Hatori, there was also the gray haired kid. But Yuuri thought that it was Shigeru who tailed his yellow eyed cousin. The bond's between the cousins seemed unbreakable.

The chubby Shigeru was nice too. He often shared his cookies with Yuuri, Hatori, and any kids who asked for them. But unlike his cousin, he got angry easily, especially if his classmates teased him with one of the girl in the class.

"There's an old man has 27 oranges. He gives 14 of them to his neighbor. Not long after that, the old man is given 16 oranges by his son. How many oranges now does he have?"

Yuuri frowned deeply. Math wasn't his favorite subject, but it didn't mean he didn't like it either. He liked subtraction, multiplication and all that stuff, but he got confused when it came to stories. Why didn't the teacher just write the numbers? It would be easier to solve.

"Are you done, Yuuri?" Lizzie Adam asked. The braided hair girl's desk was right behind Yuuri's.

"Not yet," Yuuri's little face looked desperate, "I'm confused. The question is difficult."

"Hmph," Wolfram snorted. "It's easy. I wonder how you could pass the first grade if you can't even answer this simple question."

It seemed that after the incident in which Yuuri had mistaken the blond for a girl, Wolfram put the raven boy in his black list. Wolfram took the juice Yuuri had bought him, but the kid didn't accept Yuuri's apology.

"It's not enough for forgiveness actually, but since you insist, I'll take it," Wolfram had said in a haughty manner before he took the juice away. Without saying anything else, he simply sipped it and walked away.

Yuuri had tried to be nice to Wolfram, but mostly the green eyed kid ignored him. Such a difficult friend, Yuuri thought.

Yuuri was a bit angry by Wolfram's remark.

"If it's easy for you, is your answer correct?" Yuuri retorted heatedly.

"Of course," the blond said haughtily.

"Yuuri, Wolfram won the math champion last year," Lizzie whispered. "He's the best among us."

"Oh. . ." Yuuri had thought that Wolfram was only good for his annoying manner. He seemed outraged every time Yuuri met the smaller kid. Never occurred in his mind that the fiery tempered blond would be that bright.

"Fine, let me help you," Wolfram slipped from his desk to face Yuuri.

Yuuri was surprised. He didn't expect Wolfram to help him. Actually he was going to ask Hatori's help.

"Suppose you have twenty three marbles," Wolfram scratched Yuuri's blank paper, writing numbers. "If you give me seventeen, how many marbles left?"

"Why should I give them to you?" Yuuri innocently asked. "Besides, I don't have any marbles."

Wolfram rolled his green orbs. "I said suppose you have them. Get it?" he said fiercely.

"Aha," Yuuri's goofy smile plastered. "Okay, I get it."

"Sure you must," Wolfram remarked sternly.

"Okay, I'll try," Yuuri tried hard to concentrate. "If I have twenty three marbles, then I give seventeen to you," Yuuri counted, "there will be six left in me."

"Correct!" For the first time since Yuuri encountered Wolfram, the beautiful kid smiled. Yuuri's eyes widened at the stunning sight.

"See, it's easy," the smiling kid exclaimed in satisfaction. "Okay, let's continue. So, there are six marbles you've got. If Shigeru gives you ten marbles, how many will you get all?"

"Six plus ten equals to. . .sixteen."

"Aha, you made it," Wolfram's smile widened to his ears.

Yuuri sighed in relief. Wolfram might be the fieriest kid he'd ever met, but the fiery kid was great in explaining the lesson. Moreover, Yuuri said inwardly, it would be nicer if Wolfram smiled more often. It suited the beautiful faced kid.

"Thank you, Wolfram," Yuuri thanked him sincerely. "I understand now."

Suddenly a sob was heard. It came from a kid near Yuuri's desk. Yuuri was very surprised knowing the sob uttered from Shigeru. What happened to the usually grinned boy, Yuuri wondered.

"What happen? Is he hurt?" Yuuri asked in wonder.

"Nothing to worry," Wolfram swayed his hand indifferently. "It happens all the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Shigeru always cries whenever Hatori is done with his task, while Shigeru hasn't," Wolfram explained.

"How come?" Yuuri's said in disbelief. He knew that Shigeru always tailed Hatori everywhere, but he thought that crying over unfinished task was just too much.

"Shigeru cries too," Wolfram added disapprovingly, "if Hatori gets better marks than him."

Yuuri stared at the gray haired boy in more disbelief. This was the first time he met a very dependent kid desperately clung towards another kid.

Shigeru was several months older than his cousin, Yuuri noted, but it's Hatori who acted in more mature way.

Yuuri watched in amazement how Hatori patted Shigeru's back comfortingly.

"It's okay, Shii-chan," Hatori consoled the bigger boy. "Just stop crying, okay. Let me help you doing it."

Shigeru was still crying, though the sobs gradually reduced. "Look, it's not difficult. You can do it, Shii-chan," the smaller boy tried to cheer him up.

Finally Shigeru nodded and stopped crying. He sniffed loudly before going back to his book. Hatori stood beside him, explaining the question.

"Hatori is kind," he muttered to himself.

"Close your mouth, Yuuri," Wolfram nudged Yuuri's side.

Yuuri admired Hatori's maturity. Perhaps, Yuuri thought, Hatori is the most mature kid in class.

Yuuri was all eager to find out more about his friends.

.-.-.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Friends**

**Summary : It's all about what happened when Yuuri Shibuya was in elementary school.**

**Disclaimers : KKM isn't mine.**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N : Children fascinate me. I used to think that they spelled disaster. But as I grew older, I changed my point of view. Surely they are adorable. But many times I also think that they are angelic looking devils or devilish looking angels lol. Well, this is based on a true story. Back when my little brother was younger, he got toothache. Mother bought him a little fish on the way home from workplace. Amazingly, he didn't cry again. The fish kept him work for a while. Mother definitely was the smartest mother in the world, lol. Oh, I won't make Wolfram call Yuuri a 'wimp'. I think it's rude for children to address others that call. But just for sure, there will be times when Wolfram does call Yuuri a wimp, but not now. wink.**

.-.-.

Miko Shibuya was startled when that bright morning Yuuri came down to the kitchen with watery eyes. Her youngest son was always cheerful, but this morning was the exception.

"What's wrong, Yuu-chan?" Miko bent down, eyes leveled with the kid's black orbs. She quickly checked on him, worried was plainly written on her slightly tan face.

Yuuri looked mournfully at his mother. His little face winced in pain. "Mom," he said lowly. "I've got toothache."

Small amount of relief swept over Miko's feature. "Oh.." she exhaled lightly. That explained why Yuuri pressed his hand on his cheek.

"It hurts, Mom," Yuuri was near to cry. "I couldn't sleep last night. My tooth hurts. It hurts very much," he added miserably.

"Open your mouth, Yuu-chan," Miko gently ordered. She removed Yuuri's hand from the swollen cheek. Yuuri resisted a little. He tried to keep the hand but his attempt was futile. "That's okay, Yuu-chan," his mother convinced him.

Yuuri gulped. He nodded lightly, and closed his eyes once he opened his mouth.

Miko carefully observed the gum Yuuri had pointed. Her dark brown eyes scanned for cavity and any sort. She smiled widely when she already finished the checking.

"Yuu-chan," Miko's voice was gentle. "You'll have a new tooth. That's why your gum hurts," Miko explained kindly.

Yuuri stared at her with amazement. "Really?" he asked in wonder. "I'll grow a tooth?"

Miko chuckled at Yuuri's words. She nodded. "It will be a bit painful, Yuu-chan, but that will be fine. "

"But it hurts," Yuuri pouted. He rubbed his now red cheek as if it would reduce the pain.

Miko ruffled the little kid's hair fondly. Her spirited Yuu-chan was always cute, but this pouted-state-of-son was way cuter. She was a little bit guilty of having such a thought while the said son was in pain due to the growing tooth phase.

"Just take a rest for today, honey," Miko said. She was grateful it was Sunday. Had it been the other day, she would have asked Yuuri's homeroom teacher to let Yuuri stay at home.

Yuuri's older brother, who unfortunately suffered from a serious brother-complex-illness, Shori Shibuya, was more panic than their mother. He shook Yuuri's shoulders in a worry fashion, which furiously annoyed the younger kid. Instead of helping him enduring the sorrow, the shake only increased the pain.

"Stop it, Sho-chan," Yuuri almost yelled. His once lessened state was coming back. "You hurt me," he jerked his brother's hands away.

The ten-year-old boy wasn't even startled by the complaint. "Are you okay, Yuu-chan?" Shori asked for forty seventh times that morning. "But you'll survive, I reckon," he put his fingers under his chin in contemplation.

"Of course I will, I've told you a million times," Yuuri hissed profusely. His smart brother wasn't smart at all when it came to him. Shori might be a child prodigy many people claimed, but he became very annoying and ridiculous for Yuuri's liking.

"I'm stronger than you think," the baby brother added haughtily. "Definitely I will survive."

"Yuu-chan," Miko's loud voice was heard from the front door. "I bought you something," she smiled finding her boys together.

"Really?" Yuuri practically beamed. He ran to fetch Miko. "What did you buy, Mom?"

Miko was delighted of Yuuri's improving state. At least, she noted, there was no hint of the youngest son wincing in pain. Shoma Shibuya, Yuuri and Shori's father, followed after her. He brought something in a small glass.

"Does your gum still hurt, Yuu-chan?" his smile was kind. The father always succeeded in appeasing his sons. Shoma wasn't as loud as his wife was, but the rest of the family felt comfortable around him.

He didn't often spend his time with the whole family. But when he had time, he really took it.

Yuuri looked up at the tallest person at home. "Nope, Daddy," he answered excitedly. "Ah, it did when Sho-chan was shaking me," he pouted again. Shori paled.

"Hey, I just wanted to calm you," Shori objected.

"I was always calm," Yuuri retorted back. "I was fine."

"My, my, stop quarreling," Shoma raised the object in his hand higher, drawing his son's attention. "Mom bought you this, Yuu-chan."

Yuuri's eyes widened once he had a full view of the moving object. "Is it a golden fish?" he exclaimed.

"That's right, Yuu-chan," Miko pointed the fish. Shoma took it down on a table in the dining room.

Yuuri watched the fish swimming here and there with huge fascination. He tugged the glass, which made the fish move frantically.

"Do you like it, Son?" Shoma patted Yuuri's head. Yuuri nodded vigorously.

"Yes, I do, Dad. Thank you Mom, Dad," Yuuri bowed deeply before looking back to the yellow moving fish.

Shori disappeared, and when he's back, he held a small aquarium. "Yuu-chan, you can put it here," Shori placed the aquarium on the table, next to the glass. "It's bigger, so the fish can swim in wider space."

Yuri clasped his hands. "Good idea!" he poured the water and its occupant onto the aquarium. "That way Nogisu can swim everywhere he likes."

"Who is Nogisu, Yuu-chan?" Shoma asked. He stared amusedly down at the little kid.

"The golden fish is," Yuuri declared proudly. "His name is Nogisu."

Shoma couldn't help a small chuckle. What a weird name for a fish. And, how could Yuuri tell that the fish was a 'he'? Ah, Shoma inhaled deeply, children were full of imagination.

People tend to think that it is the luckiest to be the youngest. There are older siblings who will watch over them, and do the errands for them. The whole family shower them with enormous affection. The center of the universe is not the sun itself ; it's them.

True that Shori often helped Yuuri with the homework. That Shori would gladly do anything for his 8-year-old-brother. In fact, of all people, it's Miko and Shori who had taught Yuuri to read and write. Everybody was willing to please the youngest Shibuya.

But sometimes Yuuri longed for some companions. Not that he was lonely or something. There were always his mother and brother, and his father sometimes when Shoma was free.

Surprisingly, Nogisu had a power to appease Yuuri. Nogisu kept the owner busy, either feeding him, or just simply watched him swimming lazily back and forth. The toothache was soon forgotten.

"Mom, do I have to change the water?" Yuuri called out over his shoulder to his mother.

"You don't have to, sweetheart," Miko smiled. Nogisu was a great distraction. She hadn't expected the fish to be, but the results were beyond the expectation. Still, after having two boys and raised them for ten years, the kids never failed her to find amazements and surprises. "You just changed it an hour ago. Tomorrow morning perhaps."

Yuuri pouted a little. His face was suddenly bright in a second. "Mom," an idea popped up in his mind. "Can I bring Nogisu to school tomorrow?"

It is natural for kids to share some things they have. Little Yuuri was one of those. He was excited at the idea of showing his pet to his friends.

"Let me see," Miko considered Yuuri's plea. Definitely those round puppy eyes were irresistible. Moreover, it's not everyday Yuuri asking for something. "Alright," Miko indulged in agreement."But under one condition. Promise me that Nogisu won't bring troubles for you and the class."

It was worth it, because in a matter of second, as fast as his legs could carry him, Yuuri dashed off to hug the kind mother. Miko chuckled at the squeal. She was highly touched by the warmth of Yuuri's arms around her waist.

"Hurray! Thank you, Mom. You're the best mother in the world." Yuuri stood back. "I promise I won't cause troubles. I promise."

Miko laughed at the convincing statement. She held out her pinky. "Promise?"

Yuuri entwined it with his. "I promise!"

.-.-.

Apple Town was cool. The weather was always nice. Moreover, this was the coldest place the Shibuya ever lived. The name of the town spoke itself. Apples with the best quality were cultivated there.

Almost every house was adorned by beautiful gardens. Some people made it their business to earn the living.

There weren't many dogs, but there was a large number of cats lived in Apple Town. Not all of them were raised as pets, mostly they were strayed.

Apple Town might be a small town and not typically a crowded place, but the residents had no difficulty in finding amusements and fulfilling their needs. There were stores, hospitals, schools, theaters, etc.

Finding fish wasn't a hard job. There were people who sold them as pets and for amusement.

""Wow, Yuuri, it's cute" Ginny Lennox voiced her opinion. She and some of her classmates intensely watched the fish.

Yuuri brought Nogisu to school. He put the fish in a plastic jar. He had placed a square of plastic with holes to keep its content in place, but it lost somewhere. He showed Nogisu once they were at break time.

Inwardly, Yuuri thought that the red haired girl was way cuter.

He glared cautiously when he noticed a big and scary looking cat eyed Nogisu. It hungrily licked its tongue. Yuuri was a bit scared. The black cat looked fierce.

"I had a fish too, Yuuri," Hatori said. He and his cousin, Shigeru, had intended to play their favorite sport, football, until they spotted Yuuri holding Nogisu. The golden fish distracted them.

"Was it the big black fish you bought in the fair?" the chubby boy asked.

Hatori gave a nod. "Yes, that fish."

"I want to see it too," Yuuri's eyes sparkled with delight. "Perhaps Nogisu and your fish can be friends."

The small boy shook his head somberly. "It died, only several days after I brought it home."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Yuuri rubbed his friend's back, soothing him.

Wolfram looked at the golden fish. "It's nothing," he said absentmindedly. "Big Big Brother has a piranha. It's thousands times bigger than this small fish."

Yuuri was slightly irritated. Why did this beautiful kid always annoy him?

"Piranha!" Ginny's huge eyes were bright from admiration. "That must be cool!"

"Of course," Wolfram smirked proudly.

"Well, well," Shigeru rolled his eyes. "Wolfram can have everything in the world."

"You can find everything in Wolfram's empire," Hatori whispered, loud enough for the kids' range of hearing.

"Huh? Wolfram's empire?" Yuuri parroted. "He has a kingdom?" Yuuri knew that Wolfram always wore fine clothes and everything that he had had the best quality.

"Don't tease me," fire danced across Wolfram's emerald eyes. "I only said Big Big Brother has a piranha," the blond heatedly reiterated.

"Fine," Yuuri lifted the jar, wanting to end the argument. "Let's go inside," he started to walk back towards the class. "The break is almost over."

Wolfram paced faster. Accidentally he knocked Yuuri's hand. No one could stop the jar from falling down to the ground. It slid several meters ahead.

Wolfram stopped dead in his track. "Sorry Yuuri, I didn't mean it," he apologized.

Yuuri dashed towards the golden fish. Nogisu pitifully gaped from drought. It trashed frantically on the dry ground.

Before the double black kid could retrieve his dying pet, a flash of black snatched it away. Yuuri and his fellows stared in horror, recognizing it was the black cat that had been eying Nogisu. As fast as a lighting, the cat vanished from sight.

Yuuri mutely rooted. Nogisu was gone, he told himself in disbelief. He didn't even want to think where the fish was right now. He couldn't imagine how Nogisu's life ended in the claws of a cat. He closed his eyes.

"Yuuri-" Wolfram rested his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Yuuri jerked it away. He turned to face the smaller kid.

Wolfram expected Yuuri to cry or shout at him. But he found it otherwise. Yuuri's onyx fixed at him darkly. Guilty flooded Wolfram. Moreover, Yuuri never looked at him that way.

"Go away!" Yuuri hissed evenly, though his body was trembling from the suppressed emotions.

Wolfram gulped. Before he could utter any words, the transfer kid ran away.

.-.-.

Miko opened the front door in confusion. Who would visit her in the middle of the day, he mentally asked herself.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Shibuya," a brown eyed boy greeted her. Behind him were a ginger haired boy and a small blond.

"Good afternoon, boys," Miko opened the door wider.

"Is Yuuri home?" Conrad Weller asked politely. His blond brother fidgeted, obviously in nervous state.

"Ah, Yuu-chan," the mother sighed. "Yes, he's just home. But he was unusually quiet."

Conrad looked at his brother sharply. Wolfram had told him about Nogisu. He warned the younger kid that he had done wrong. Wolfram insisted that he had apologized. Conrad could tell that Wolfram felt sorry.

Conrad told Yuuri's mother about what had previously happened. As a big brother, he also felt responsible for Wolfram's conduct. How wrong the younger was, he couldn't let Wolfram weigh the mistake alone. It's part of his duty to help his brother.

" I see," Miko wondered. "Just come inside, boys," Miko invited the three students. "I'll say something to Yuu-chan."

The trio headed to living room.

Conrad patted his brother's back gently. Wolfram looked up, finding a warm smile comforting him. Among two of his brothers, Wolfram was closer to his Little Big Brother. The gap between them was only about three years, which may be one of the reasons that made the difference.

The little blond latched on Conrad. He didn't know why, but by holding Conrad's hand, he always felt safe. Conrad squeezed his brother's hand back.

"Will he be mad at me, Conrad?" Wolfram's timid voice reached the other boys' ears.

"Perhaps he won't," was the reply from Yozak Gurrier. "He's too kind to be."

"Really?" Wolfram's eyes filled with hope. "How could you know that?" Wolfram knew, that Yozak perhaps would come up with flowery words and assurances, but somehow nice words really mattered for him right now. Conrad's best friend couldn't know Yuuri better than him. However, he often found the-sometimes-annoying-ginger-haired-boy was more than capable to lighten other's moods.

"Boy," Yozak winked playfully. "I hear a lot, I see much."

Conrad chuckled. "Don't tell me you spy on everybody."

Their idle talk ended once Yuuri stepped in the room. Wolfram was relieved that the gloomy expression was gone from his fellow's little face.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry," Wolfram got up. He hesitated a little, but Conrad nodded reassuring him. "Please forgive me," he extended his hand.

Yuuri's black eyes locked with emerald orbs. Yuuri saw sincerity there. Besides, it's not everyday he heard Wolfram say 'please'.

He welcomed the hand, shaking it as a sign of forgiveness. The weird thing was, after seconds, both little kids couldn't help the giggles that threatened to get louder. They couldn't find any reasons why but suddenly the shaking hands, the apology and the faces seemed funny.

Conrad and Yozak let out relief sighs.

"Yuuri," Conrad's voice drew the kid's attention. "You can have a new fish if you like. Wolfram will buy you one."

Yuuri looked at Conrad's brother. The latter nodded with firm determination in his green orbs.

"No, I don't want any."

The brothers assured him that they didn't mind to buy him a new fish, but Yuuri firmly didn't accept the idea.

"Fine," Conrad sighed in defeat. "If that's so, what if I treat you a cone of ice cream?"

Yuuri bounced happily at the offer. "Really? Yay, I love ice cream."

Yozak was deeply amused by Yuuri's simplicity. He didn't remember if he had had it once. "I love ice cream too. Thanks, Captain," he patted his friend.

"I didn't say you're included in the treat," Conrad protested, which was ignored by his bright blue eyed friend.

"Let's go, Yuuri," Wolfram happily held Yuuri's hand, led him to the door.

Conrad was amazed by Wolfram's new friend. By his kind heart, and simple mind. Conrad couldn't think anything else when Yozak dragged him after asking permission to Miko to ask Yuuri out.

.-.-.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Friends**

**Summary : It's all about what happened when Yuuri Shibuya was in elementary school.**

**Disclaimers : KKM isn't mine.**

**Chapter 4**

**.-.-.**

Since Nogisu's incident, in which Wolfram accidentally ran past Yuuri and made the double black boy lost his golden fish to a big stubby cat, the two little boys had been in a good term. Sometimes they played and fooled around with Yozak and Conrad.

Apart from the brothers, Yuuri also liked Yozak though the ginger-haired boy was sometimes brash and teased him a lot. But Yozak was nice. Often he treated Yuuri candies and snacks.

"Hey, kiddo," Yozak called out from the other side of the school yard. He wove his hand. "Wanna play football?"

Yuuri beamed. "Alright," he jogged quickly to the older boy. "Where are the others?"

Yozak grinned. "It's only us. Let me teach you how to set fabulous goals."

The taller boy let out a small chuckled watching Yuuri bounce in excitement. Yozak grew fonder to the raven kid. He had been moved by Yuuri's open heart when the second-grader kid simply forgave Wolfram for sending Nogisu to..heaven? Yozak shrugged inwardly.

"Where is Conrad?" Yuuri asked abruptly, noting the absence of Yozak's best friend. Yuuri always thought that Conrad would be whenever Yozak was.

"Attending to Wolfram, perhaps," Yozak played the ball in his feet absent mindedly. He knew very well how dependent the blond was to his older brother, while Conrad too, was attached very much around Wolf's pinky.

"Oh," Yuuri nodded in understanding. Had Shori studied in the same school with him, Yuuri was totally sure that Shori wouldn't have let Yuuri slip past his eyes. Shori would've kept his eyes on his baby brother all the time. Yuuri shuddered in annoyance at the thoughts.

Ten minutes had passed before Yuuri and Yozak finally stopped practicing. The younger kid was sweaty and dirty.

"Enough, Yuuri," Yozak held his ball. "Wanna eat something?"

"Yes, I'd like to," Yuuri wept the sweaty bangs from his face. "I think I still have some money left," he reached down his pocket.

"Hey, we won't buy any food. I brought some from home. But before that, we should wash our hands," Yozak glanced around the yard until he found one of his classmates. "Alford!" he called out loudly. "Please take care of my ball. I'll take it later."

Alford Malkina accepted the throwing ball. "Okay, Keeper."

While walking side by side with Yozak, Yuuri couldn't help but think that the sixth grader student next to him was cool. Secretly he admired his older friend, and wondered how it was like to be a big boy. He always thought that being older would be great.

"Yozak," Yuuri said in a sudden. "You're very tall. Will someday I grow as tall as you are?"

"Hmm," Yozak gazed down at Yuuri. He grinned widely. "Perhaps you will. And actually, I'm the tallest in my class."

"I can't wait to be a big boy."

Yozak opened his lunch box. "Here you go," he offered the sandwiches.

"Thanks Yozak," Yuuri smiled gratefully. He took one. "Wow, it's delicious."

"You're welcome," Yozak replied. They ate quietly.

"Did your mother make them?"

Yozak only gave a small smile. Something glinted in his bright blue eyes, but Yuuri failed to notice.

"Yuuri…" a high-pitched voice shrieked loudly. Yuuri jumped a little before a blond kid latched onto him. "I was looking for you."

In a moment Wolfram already had his delicate arms around Yuuri. His beautiful face brightened. Conrad followed behind him.

At the first time they met, Yuuri had thought that Wolfram was a girl. He even made an embarrassing moment by addressing the emerald-eyed boy a girl. Of course Wolfram was deeply mad.

"You were?" Yuuri swallowed his last piece of sandwich. "What happen?"

Wolfram's brows slightly furrowed. "We'd play together, remember?"

Yuuri turned his head so that he faced the blond. "Really?"

Wolfram's small face tilted upwards haughtily. "We'll play together," the kid flatly reiterated. He ignored Yuuri's confused face.

Yuuri had never met a kid like Wolfram before. Wolfram was fiery and had a sharp tongue, but helpful at the same time. Most of his friends were mesmerized by his looks. But the more Yuuri spent time and befriended with him, the more Yuuri knew that his new friend was more than just a pretty boy.

There had been times when Wolfram was a bit cold to him, especially after the jet black boy had mistaken Wolfram as a girl. However, after the fiery kid had repented his fault for sending Nogisu to paws of a cat, he gradually became close to Yuuri.

"This is the first time I see your bratty brother take a fancy to other," Yozak's voice was barely above a whisper.

Conrad gave a chuckle. "I know. I'm surprised too," he observed the two boys. "Perhaps it's because no one dared to get closer to him before."

"I understand them very well," Yozak smirked evilly. "Who wants to be bitten by Wolf?"

Conrad rolled his hazel orbs. He knew how bold his best friend could be. Yet he didn't feel offended by whatever Yozak's remark. Being friends for ages with the taller boy was more than enough to draw some conclusions that Yozak was always honest with whatever he felt and voiced his thoughts without sugar-coated them.

.-.-.

That afternoon, the four boys went home together.

"Tomorrow," Wolfram stated enthusiastically. "Wait for me before you go out from class!"

"Why?" Yuuri looked at Wolfram.

"I've told you we'll play together."

Yuuri sighed but nodded to the command anyway. Wolfram's eyes shined happily.

Behind the little boys, Yozak elbowed Conrad. "Seems like Wolfram starts to monopolize Yuuri, eh?"

"He does," Conrad didn't object. He lowered his gaze to his baby brother. "Wolf doesn't make many friends. I'm also surprised he clings to Yuuri that much."

"The same goes here," Yozak spoke up his thoughts. He was going to say something when a ringing sound reached his ears.

Yuuri turned his heel. He watched Yozak in fascination. The kid mildly wondered why an elementary student owned a cell phone. In his minds, only grown ups did, and Yozak was only a sixth grader, Yuuri simply thought. Yozak wasn't a grown up yet, why should he have a cell phone?

"Papa?" Yuuri listened to Yozak intensely. "Yes, I'm on the way home. You're going to be late? Oh, it's okay with me."

Wolfram became annoyed when Yuuri had stopped walking in an instant Yozak just got the call. "C'mon Yuuri", he dragged the other boy.

Yuuri's obsidian eyes were startled, but somehow he indulged Wolfram. The boys walked slowly.

"Okay Papa," Yozak paused, listening to another speaker. "Don't worry about me. You too, see you at home."

Yozak excused himself when they passed a convenient store. "Wait a minute. I won't be long."

"Take your time," Conrad said. A smile adorned his slightly tan face. It was a smile full of understanding, though Yuuri couldn't figure out what it meant.

Even Wolfram was patient and didn't complain. It seemed like he and Conrad were used to wait for Yozak.

Less than seven minutes, Yozak was done. There was a plastic bag in his hand. Yuuri peeked through its opening, finally knew that there were instant noodle, a kilo of eggs and cabbage inside.

"Were you doing an errand for your mother?" Yuuri asked innocently. He failed to notice the stiffened figures of the brothers.

Yozak glanced at him for a moment. "Nope," Yozak answered tersely.

"You're not?" now Yuuri's face frown in confusion. "Then for whom did you buy the groceries for?" Yuuri stumbled upon the words.

"Yuuri, you're too fussy," Wolfram cut squarely. He glared his beautiful bottom-lake eyes.

"I just asked, what's wrong with that?" Yuuri was irritated. Unconsciously he did the same as his little friend. They glared at each other.

"Stop quarrelling, will you?" Conrad sternly reprimanded them. The gentleness that usually attached to his voice and manner was gone.

"It's okay, Conrad," Yozak patted Conrad's shoulder. He averted his gaze to the double black boy then to Wolfram. "Thanks for standing in for me Wolf, but it wouldn't hurt if Yuuri knows."

For the first time Yuuri took a closer look to the brothers. He was mildly surprised knowing they were fidgeting. It made him feel uneasy.

"Yuuri," Yozak took a deep breath. "I wasn't doing an errand for my mother. Nobody asked me to."

The raven kid sensed something that wasn't good would come out of Yozak's lips. He was only eight, but he wasn't as dense and clueless as older people thought somebody young like him would be. So, he waited in silence.

"I bought the groceries for myself and Papa," Yozak answered. His tone was light.

"Really? It's my mother who does," Yuuri blurted out thoughtfully.

Conrad and Wolfram exchanged glances. Wolfram might be a fiery kid, but unknown to others, he was the most sensitive. Conrad, being the sibling and the one who spent time with the younger boy mostly, was one of the few who knew about the secret truth.

Now the blond kid looked up at Conrad helplessly.

"It'll be okay," Conrad rendered the words quietly. "Yozak will be too," his words finally earned a nod.

"Because it's only me and Papa. Mama died long time ago," Yozak kindly explained.

The onyx-eyed boy was deeply shocked.

"It's a long story," Yozak continued. "The family from my father's side were against my parents' marriage, but Papa and Mama kept moving on. Rumors said that Mama wasn't a kind of woman that's expected to be with Papa, but he ignored them."

Yuuri was stunned to the spot. His brains digested Yozak's tale.

"Then Mama died because of an illness. I was very young back then. Papa insisted to raise me, come what may. His family would accept him back with open arms, but he refused the offer. Instead, he loved me more ever since. Papa is the best," he drew a gentle smile, the first that Yuuri ever saw from him.

"With the absence of Mama, I started to learn doing the household chores. Cleaning, cooking, and all of those sorts," Yozak shrugged. "Papa's faced the trouble for Mama and me, and that's all I can do."

Conrad slung an arm to his friend's right shoulder. Nobody would ever guess how the loud boy strove his hardest to be a good boy his Papa would be proud of. Conrad had been there when Yozak broke down painfully over his mother's death. Conrad observed how his best friend gradually had become stronger.

It had been a hard time. Yozak hadn't been as cheerful as he was now. His mother's death had been a heavy blow for the orange haired boy. He might have been very young at that time, but he could sense the turmoil in his father's heart. However, the papa that he loved showered him with more affection than he had done before. Realizing that fact, Yozak started to be back to his cheerful demeanor.

And Yozak was more than just grateful that his best friend had been there for him.

Yozak shrugged casually. He had agitatedly considered telling Yuuri about this, thinking it's a bit too much for a little kid like Yuuri to understand.

He began to worry when Yuuri didn't lift up his eyes and stayed still. Yozak's anxiety was removed by surprised when a quiet sob was heard from the younger boy.

That was the beginning of his panic. Moreover, after the sob was followed by Yuuri's loud cry.

"Yuuri," he trailed off.

Big tears rolled down Yuuri's cheeks. Yuuri didn't cry easily, but once he did, it's hard to stop. He hadn't cried when Nogisu was gone.

Yozak was one of his close friends. Yuuri felt terribly sorry for him, that it also pained the younger kid knowing Yozak didn't have a mother. Death was the greatest agony for Yuuri, especially when it happened to people he had come to dearly love.

Yozak glanced at Conrad helplessly. He and his brother were also surprised. Yozak handed his plastic bag to Conrad, then bent down to face the crying boy.

"Yuuri, please stop crying," he pleaded softly. Unfortunately it gave the opposite effect. Instead of being subsided, hearing Yozak's voice only increased Yuuri's wail.

After inhaled deeply, Yozak extended his hand and patted Yuuri's head.

"'Zak," Yuuri gulped. His heart clenched in incredible pain.

At that time Yuuri was extremely grateful that Miko was his mother. There were times when the youngest Shibuya felt completely exhausted from playing. After taking a bath and watching his favorite anime, Yuuri straightly went to bed and skipped dinner. Several hours later, Miko poked him and insisted him to eat. No matter how sleepy the boy was, his refusal was unheeded.

"Yuuri," Wolfram moved closer. He rubbed Yuuri's arm. "Yozak's right. Stop crying." The blond didn't like the sight of weeping Yuuri.

Wolfram's touch succeeded in appeasing Yuuri's anguish.

"I'm sorry for you, Yozak," Yuuri told the other boy.

Yozak smiled quietly. "Thanks, kiddo, but I'm totally okay. Don't be in low spirit. Papa and I have gotten over it."

"Yozak is strong, Yuuri," Conrad informed the raven kid.

"No doubt about it," Wolfram convinced more.

Yozak held out a blue handkerchief. "Here, let me wipe your face."

Yuuri nodded. He felt embarrassed for crying. He hung his head meekly.

Yozak noticed that. He contemplated for a moment. "Hey, I'll piggyback you home."

Surprise was written on Yuuri's face. "You're kidding."

"Nope, I'm serious," Yozak grinned good-naturedly. "C'mon."

Swiftly Yuuri's face turned bright. "I'd love to."

Wolfram was envious. "Conrad, I want to be piggyback too," he demanded.

Conrad arched his brows. "Fine, Wolf."

"Yozak, " Yuuri sniffed. He threw his hands on Yozak's shoulders. "You can eat in my house."

The addressee stifled a laugh. "Thanks."

.-.-.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Little Friends**

**Summary : It's all about what happened when Yuuri Shibuya was in elementary school.**

**Disclaimers : KKM isn't mine.**

**Chapter 5**

**.-.-.**

"Hey Alford, your keychain is cool," Yuuri exclaimed once Alford Malkina passing by.

Alford stopped his track. "Oh, hi Yuuri, Wolfram," he approached the two boys. . Apparently he had a keychain dangling at the zipper of his bag. It was a miniature of Big Ben. "Thanks Yuuri," he grinned broadly. "My sister just got back from London. She gave it as a memento."

"Wow," Yuuri's eyed widened. "I've never been in London. But I've been in Switzerland before. The cheese tasted good."

Alford eyed the younger boy enviously. "I've never ever been anywhere," the brown haired boy grunted. The grin turned into a pout. "Hope I could go abroad someday, say England or Holland. Taking a trip on holiday there will be great."

Yuuri nodded vigorously. "My brother was even born in America."

Alford gawked. "That's very…cool! I was born here, in Japan," he sighed.

"I was born in German," for the first time Wolfram spoke. "Though there's nothing special about it, I guess. Some people are even jealous because they want to be born here."

Alford stared down at the blond kid standing next to Yuuri. Wolfram's emerald eyes stared back. Suddenly Alford felt stupid for the argument.

Reluctantly he admitted to himself that Wolfram had a point. That kid was fiery yet smart. Alford averted his eyes to Yuuri. The onyx eyed boy was grinning goofily. Mentally Alford thought that Yuuri wasn't as smart as his friend, but he's very kind.

"Maybe," Alford shrugged. "Are you waiting for Conrad?"

That was several minutes after the toll had rung. The school hour was over. As always, Yuuri walked home with Wolfram, Yozak and Conrad. And right now, the second grader kids were waiting for older boys at the gate.

"We are," Wolfram answered tersely.

"Okay, see you later then," Alford walked away.

Immediately Yuuri turned around. His face beamed brightly. "I like holidays. I like free time."

Wolfram only huffed.

"Don't you like holidays, Wolf?"

Since they became best friends, Yuuri had started to call his blond fellow 'Wolf'. He reasoned that the shorter name was easy to pronounce.

"I hate holidays," Wolfram countered flatly.

Yuuri was confused. "Why?"

"Because Big Big Brother will be busier with whatever business he does. And Conrad will be away in trips with his father," Wolfram responded in a nonchalant tone. But something leaked through his voice.

Wolfram never said it loudly, but he detested the idea of 'holidays'. Mother was always away in her voyage running the family's business. Gwendal got busier with his study. Though he stayed at home, mostly he locked himself in his spacious bedroom. Sometimes Gunter came too, helping Wolf's eldest brother. Wolfram liked the lilac haired older man since he often played with him.

But the Bielefeld boy felt terribly lonely when Conrad was having journeys with Dan Hiri. Wolf was closest with his second older brother. As long as he remembered, Conrad was always there. Sometimes he felt like crying watching Conrad's departure from his room's window. But he knew that at that time, Conrad was happy to be with Dan Hiri. Wolfram might be bratty and selfish, but he was even aware that he didn't have the gut to spoil his brother's moment. Though deep inside, he wanted the brunette brother to stay with him.

Not that Gwendal was ignorant. But perhaps the age gap that yawned some years between them made it difficult for them to get along with. However, Gwendal looked cool in Wolf's eyes. He held deep admiration towards the indigo eyed brother. Secretly he looked up to the eldest.

That's why Wolfram liked school best. He wouldn't be lonely since both brothers would be at home. And at school, he would meet his friends and played with them.

"What do you do in holidays?" Wolfram asked

"A lot," Yuuri smiled widely. "Sho-chan, Mom, Dad and I go to swimming pool. Dad teaches me how to swim properly, and Mom watches over our belonging. Don't you go to a swimming pool?"

Wolfram shook his head lightly. "Nope. I already have one at home."

"Oh," Yuuri's eyes were wide like saucers. Blimey! "Your house must be very huge."

Yuuri remembered one of his classmates had stated that Wolfram lived in a kingdom. Was Wolf that rich, Yuuri asked inwardly.

In a flash an idea popped in his head. "Hey Wolf, there's a park with a lot of trees near my house. Sometimes I go there to play. You know what; I like to climb the trees. So far, I've never fallen," Yuuri patted his chest proudly.

"I've never climbed too high," Wolfram remarked. "Conrad and Big Big Brother won't allow me. Nevertheless, I'll get scolded."

.-.-.

That day Wolfram went to Yuuri's house. Conrad had promised that he would pick him up in the evening.

The older brother was glad that finally Wolfram made friends with Yuuri. Not that Wolfram was picky or something, but his short temper sometimes hindered him to get along with others.

While Miko was also relieved that her Yuu-chan's friend came over. Nothing would relieve the energetic mother other than knowing that her sons could adjust and adapt well in the new surrounding and new people as well. Besides, Yuuri's friend aka Wolfram was very cute. Who would mind a cute little creature coming in your house?

"Mom, Wolf and I will go to the park," Yuuri said. He and Wolfram had just had their lunch. Usually Miko would give her permission once Yuuri had taken his lunch.

"Only two of you?" Miko asked in return.

Both little heads nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, but promise you'll be careful. Don't wander too far, and don't follow strangers you meet in the street."

"Mom, we won't wander anywhere. I've told you we only go to the park," Yuuri argued.

"Don't worry Mrs. Shibuya," Wolfram stepped in adroitly. The kid convinced Miko. "We'll be careful. We'll obey what you say."

Miko smiled at Wolfram. She wondered that the blond matched Yuuri perfectly. While Yuuri was always trusting others easily, Wolfram seemed to always be on guard. As a person who had lived longer, Miko knew that Wolfram was more than just a pretty little boy. She recognized traces of determination and mature attitude from Wolfram's facial expressions. She could sense that the blond kid would turn out to be a fine man someday.

"If Wolfie is with you, I don't have to worry then."

Wolfram blushed at the nickname but he managed to smile politely. On the contrary, Yuuri started to rant of how Miko should trust him more.

.-.-.

"What do you do on holidays?" Yuuri asked his companion while they're on the way.

"Sometimes I go somewhere with Mother and Father. Or go to amusement parks, or attend some parties where my Mother is invited," Wolfram answered briefly.

"Woaa" Yuuri was amazed. Meanwhile, Wolfram was nonchalant as if those were the most natural things in the world. But later Wolfram's aloofness started to wear on Yuuri.

"They're cool."

"Nope," Wolfram objected. A frown marred his beautiful face. "Going to amusement parks is fine, but I hate attending parties. Mother's friends like to pinch my cheeks. They think it's fun but actually it's very annoying. Don't they ever think that my cheeks are hurt? "

Yuuri nodded slowly. "I don't like to be pinched too. "

When they finally arrive at the park, they found not many kids played there.

"Look, Wolf," Yuuri pointed to a big tree with many branches at the corner. "Usually I climb that tree. It's very exciting. You can see the better view from there."

Wolfram followed Yuuri quietly. He didn't mention that he could see the better view too from his bedroom, which was on the second floor. Just outside the window, there was a beautiful huge garden where his mother planted lot of flowers. She even created some flowers and named them according to the brothers' personalities, such as The Secret Gwendal, Conrad Stands Upon The Earth and Beautiful Wolfram.

When night came, the view got more enchanting. Wolfram liked to watch thousands of lights coming from the houses, how they were brighter than the sky and the constellation itself.

"Wolf," Yuuri's voice broke Wolfram's train of thoughts. "Would you join me climbing the tree?" Yuuri offered. "It's very exciting, trust me!"

"I'll watch you first," Wolfram tilted his head upwards, observing his friend got higher.

Yuuri had passed his usual spot. Looking down to Wolfram, in a sudden he wanted to show Wolfram that he could climb high on the tree. He imagined his friend would stare in awe at him.

"Yuuri," Wolfram was concerned. "Don't go up too high. You'll break your neck," he warned Yuuri. He became anxious as Yuuri got higher.

"Are you afraid you can't catch up to me?" Yuuri smirked smugly.

"That's not it," Wolfram growled. "You're careless if you don't stop now!"

Just as Wolfram finished his sentences, Yuuri was aware that he climbed too high. He slightly swayed. Immediately he grabbed the branch tightly. It's not exciting anymore, Yuuri thought. It became frightening, and he wanted to go back down. Unfortunately, in a sudden he was swept by the thought that he might fall. He was afraid of height.

"Wolf," Yuuri's voice was trembling.

"Climb down, Yuuri," Wolfram sensed Yuuri's fear.

"I can't," Yuuri bit his lips. The desire to amaze Wolfram had vanished seconds ago. He was in the verge of crying, but stubbornly he fought back the tears that threatened to well in the corner of his eyes.

Wolfram looked around desperately. The last kid had gone minutes ago. There were only two of them. Had anyone bigger been there, Wolfram would have screamed to get help.

Wolfram thought for a while, then started to climb in full determination.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri yelled. He noticed the movement of the branched, thanks to Wolf's climbing.

"Get you down, of course," Wolfram snapped.

"But..How come?" Yuuri stuttered. "What if I fall? You will also.."

"It won't happen," Wolfram cut in an instant. "I will catch you."

There was silence sliced the tension. "But you're smaller than me."

Wolfram had reached beneath Yuuri's branch. "Stop talking," he glared at the other boy. "I'll help you down. That's why nobody will fall. But be careful."

Yuuri felt relieved for no reason. At least he wasn't alone here. "But how?"

"Put your foot down. Once it almost reaches the branches below, I'll catch it and put it on the right branch."

"How about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, but somehow he followed Wolfram's advice. Timidly he put his left foot down, and Wolfram caught it half way. The smaller boy directed it on the right branch. When Yuuri was sure that the part of the tree was solid enough, he firmly stepped down his foot.

"See," Wolfram remarked. "It works."

"Yeah," normally Yuuri would nod, but he remembered his position. Nodding would shake back his fear.

When Yuuri stepped down his small foot, Wolfram would catch it mid-way, then put it on the firm branch. It repeated until finally both of them stepped back on the ground. Yuuri let out a big sigh.

"Thanks, Wolf."

"You should be," Wolfram harshly retorted. He was secretly relieved when they finally reached the ground. "What if you're alone? Who will help you? That's stupid," Wolfram lashed out his stress and anger.

"Sorry, Wolf," Yuuri apologized. As if backfired, it's him who was mesmerized by Wolfram's aptitude. Had he been in Wolfram's charge, he sure wouldn't have been able to think such solution.

"I am smaller than you now, but one day I'll surpass you," Wolfram reminded Yuuri. He had been offended by Yuuri's saying that he was small.

"That's why you can't catch me if I fall," Yuuri argued. "Instead, you will also fall."

"Do you expect me to fall with you?" Wolfram faced Yuuri squarely.

Yuuri gulped. "N..No," he shook his head. He didn't want to offend Wolfram more. The small blond could be very scarier than any demons when furious.

"Good. Because none of us will ever fall. I know I can't catch you," Wolfram admitted. "That's why if something like this ever happens again, I'll help you out."

For the first time since he was back on the ground and started the bickering, Yuuri smiled. "Next time I'll help you."

"I won't be that careless, so I won't need your hands," Wolfram huffed. They lost their interest to play, so they headed back to Yuuri's home.

"Ow, you're arrogant," unconsciously Yuuri uttered the words, which earned him Wolfram stepped on his foot.

.-.-.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Little Friends**

**Summary : It's all about what happened when Yuuri Shibuya was in elementary school.**

**Disclaimers : KKM isn't mine.**

**Chapter 6**

**.-.-.**

Miko liked Wolfram very much. She said for millionth times that the little boy was extremely beautiful and she didn't mind giving Yuuri and Shori another baby if he or she would be like Wolfram.

So, when that day Yuuri asked for her permission to go somewhere with Wolfram, without having a second thought Miko simply nodded.

"But remember Yuu-chan," she warned her son. "You're not allowed to talk to strangers. Accepting whatever they give, or even going somewhere they ask you to is absolutely prohibited."

"Huh?" Yuuri frown in confusion. "What is 'prohibited'?"

"It means you're not allowed," Miko kindly explained.

"Mom," the little boy was annoyed. "It's not like it's just me and Wolf. Conrad and Yozak come too."

"Don't worry Mrs. Shibuya," Conrad quickly stepped in. He smiled reassuringly. "Yuuri will be safe with us. I'll watch over him. Besides, my big brother is there too, so there will be a big guy with us."

Perhaps Conrad meant 'an adult with us'. Miko couldn't help but smile in amusement fashion. Beside the blond kid, Miko was also fond of Conrad.

"Where are you going anyway, boys?" she asked.

"My brother and the rest of us will pay a visit to Gunter, a close friend of my brother. He often comes to our house."

"Won't Yuu-chan be a disturbance? If it's a family thing."

"He won't, Mrs. Shibuya," Conrad shook his brown head. "Yozak sometimes comes too."

In the end of course Miko gave her permission. Who would refuse a polite Conrad and a cute Wolfram? And a mischievous Yozak as well?

**.-.-.**

Yozak couldn't come with them. His father had called him and informed that he would be home earlier. That's why the orange-haired boy canceled his promise.

This was the first time Yuuri met Gwendal. From the back seat, Yuuri observed the man in driver's seat.

Gwendal was cool, that's Yuuri thought in mind. He had a long grey ponytail, and big stature. Just like his younger brothers, Gwendal was also good looking although frown marred his forehead and his face looked scary.

The second the older man looked at him, Yuuri was confused noting a twitch on his left eye. Yuuri had intended to ask Conrad why since the brunette seemed to know the reason, but then he dismissed it.

Indeed Conrad knew that his older brother loved cute things –Yuuri was included although the boy was definitely not a 'thing'. He had to hold his chuckle when Gwendal's eye twitched involuntarily. The public secret was: Gwendal couldn't resist adorable thing-and kids as well.

"Does Gunter really take that child?" Conrad spoke.

"I guess so," without taking his eyes off the road, Gwendal answered shortly.

"What's the reason? Isn't he a bit too young to be..."

"I dunno," Gwendal cut. "He must have reasons behind the decision he has made."

"What happened to Gunter?" from the back seat, Wolfram raised his voice.

"He took a child."

"Is that true, Conrad?" the blond pressed. "Why didn't he make his own child?"

Conrad giggled whole-heartedly. Gwendal glared at him for a second, but he himself couldn't help but let out a secretive smile.

"Just ask Gunter in person, Wolfram," Gwendal suggested.

"Uhm," Wolfram frowned. "Doesn't he need a woman to have a child? A man can't make a child."

"That's true," Yuuri nodded. "No man can make a child by himself."

Gwendal almost stomped on the brake. Of course no man alone can _produce_ a child. Mentally he wondered how a small kid like Wolfram and his friend could think about making a child.

"I never heard Gunter has a girlfriend or..married," Wolfram continued, voicing his curiosity. "Oh, you don't have a girlfriend too, right Big Big Brother?"

Mr. Ponytail almost choked haphazardly.

**.-.-.**

Never had Yuuri thought that no man would be more –or as- beautiful than Wolfram before, but the moment he met Gunter Christ, he renewed his thought.

Gunter was very gorgeous –beautiful was the more appropriate word actually-. He had long hair and flawless complexion. Light purple –or lilac- was the color of his eyes and hair. Everything the man possessed was perfect on him.

"Who is this adorable kid, Wolfram?" Gunter merrily asked –after giving Yuuri a hug that could crush a bone-.

On the other hand, it's Yuuri who thought that Gunter was adorable.

"My friend, of course," Wolfram answered haughtily.

"Papa Gunter!"

A loud exclamation was heard. A little girl with green hair ran towards them. Noting that his papa was surrounded by some people she wasn't familiar with, the girl shyly hid behind Gunter.

"Gisela," Gunter smiled down at her. "Look, you've got new friends here. This is Wolfram and that is Yuuri."

Gisela clutched Gunter's leg. She didn't say anything, but shyly smiled a little.

"Your daughter is very cute, Gunter," Conrad complimented the little girl.

"I'm pretty, not cute," unconsciously Gisela blurted out.

Gunter ruffled his daughter's hair affectionately. "Why don't you watch TV or play with Wolfram and Yuuri?"

They entered the house. Gunter had to persuade Gisela to stay with the boys. Only after coaxing her with Dora the Explorer series, she succumb him. The boys didn't mind it since Dora was their favorite too.

Meanwhile, at the table in the kitchen, Gunter was serving a cup of green tea for his friend.

"I can't believe you finally adopt her," carefully Gwendal spoke up. He knew all of his friend's antic, but adopting a child into his family? It was not an easy matter.

"I wasn't joking when I told you I would take her into the family," Gunter raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't you too young to be a father of a-three-years-old-girl?"

"So what? I'm capable of raising a child."

"You're still 22, Gunter. I think adopting a child is a bit..brazen act."

"I didn't adopt her on a mere whim."

Gwendal put down his cup, and then studied his friend's expression. Never before had he seen Gunter as determined as he was now.

The lilac-haired-friend sighed. "There's no way I let her be unloved. Her father already has his own family, and her mother is going to start a new family as well. They don't want her."

"No way!"

Gunter's eyes narrowed darkly. "I've confirmed that. They didn't even have any second or third thought when I asked Gisela to be my daughter. In fact, they looked _very pleased_."

"Okay," Gwendal quietly nodded. By Gunter's tone, he was convinced that his friend was damn serious about the adoption issues.

"I knew how it is like to be lonely, and I won't let a small girl like her face it too."

"If by any chance you have problems in raising Gisela, you can ask my mother," Gwendal relaxed himself in his chair.

Gunter curved a beautiful smile. By the suggestion, he knew he already got Gwendal's approval.

"I won't raise her alone. Ulrike will help me."

Ulrike was an old woman who was the former maid for Gunter's family. She had attended her Young Master Gunter Christ ever since.

**.-.-.**

Gisela was absorbed watching a serial for children that had a girl with bob-hair and her monkey in it. Yuuri and Wolfram had lost their interest and simply had a chat.

A beautiful red-haired girl walked into the room. Without saying a word, she grabbed the remote control and switched the channels.

"Noooo…" Gisela shrieked. The little girl abruptly jumped out of the couch and stood up furiously. "I want to watch Dora."

"And I want to watch gossip," Anissina responded nonchalantly. Ignoring Gisela's protest, Anissina kept switching the channels until she found a gossip session.

"I don't like gossip," Gisela started to stomp her feet.

"Whatever," Anissina shrugged.

Not far from them, Yuuri asked Wolfram. "Who is she?" he whispered carefully, not wanting the older woman to hear him. Yuuri didn't like the way Anissina teased Gisela.

"Anissina, a friend of Big Big Brother and Gunter," incredulously Wolfram also answered in whisper.

"Aunt Anissina…" the girl whined. "I want Dora."

"I don't like Dora."

"But I like it."

Gisela was almost crying. Her voice quivered slightly.

"Fine," Anissina turned to face the little girl. "I'll switch to Dora if you're not crying."

"I'm not crying."

Inwardly Anissina was amused. She could see that the green-haired girl nearly spilled tears. "You are."

"I'm not."

"Let me see," Anissina bent a little. "Where's your smile?"

Gisela's sullen face was contorted awkwardly. Somehow she braced herself and forced a smile. After that Anissina indulged Gisela's plea. Lately she gained a new hobby: teasing her friend's daughter to the core. It gave her pleasure watching the girl get sulky and hysteric.

When Anissina left the room and was out of sight, quietly Gisela wiped the corner of her eyes.

Yuuri moved closer to the girl. "Are you crying, Gisela?" he asked softly.

"I'm not," she denied immediately, though her voice still tremble. Maybe it was because of her heavy heart she forgot her shyness.

"Then why are your eyes red?"

"They're not."

Wolfram hugged the girl protectively. He liked her. It just drove him mad seeing Gisela nearly cry. "Hey, I don't have little sister. Be my sister, okay?"

Gisela looked at Wolfram for a moment. "Okay," she smiled sincerely. "But I won't share Papa Gunter with you," the girl stated firmly.

"That's fine. I have my papa too."

"Let's find Conrad and play together," Yuuri said cheerfully.

The three ran outside enthusiastically. Just when they found Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal approached them.

"Who likes ice cream?" Gunter offered. He was automatically happy her daughter could get along with her new friends.

"I like ice cream," was heard loudly.

Gisela ran in joy towards her father. "Papa, will you buy ice cream for us?"

Gunter nodded affirmatively.

The girl averted her eyes to the other man near her papa. "You come with us too, Daddy Gwendal?" she asked innocently.

Wolfram and Yuuri stared at them in confusion. Conrad's jaws dropped to the ground.

"D-Daddy Gwendal?" Gwendal was visibly pale.

**.-.-.**

**TBC**

**A/N: Do you think Anissina teases too much in this story? Well, she's the mirror of my sister. In fact, my beloved sista likes to tease more than her. Everytime my little niece visits us, she will tease her until our three-years-old-niece almost cries. And who is to console her? No other than me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Little Friends 7**

**All disclaimers apply. KKM isn't mine.**

.-.-.

"I can't believe it. It's impossible that Yozak is sick," Wolfram uttered quietly in disbelief.

"But he is, Wolf," Conrad kindly remarked. "He can get sick too sometime," he added. He walked slowly so that his younger companions could match his long strides.

"It must be weird to see him in the hospital. I mean, Yozak is generally energetic," Yuuri gave his opinion in agreement with his blond fellow.

Apparently Yozak suffered from terrible diarrhea. His respective father had called the school this morning, asking permission for his son for not coming to school due to the diarrhea. Indeed Yozak's friends had been very surprised, especially his close friends. Moreover when Mr. Gurrier informed that the ginger-haired-boy should be in a hospital in their town. When Conrad had decided to visit his best friend after the school hour ended, Wolfram and Yuuri volunteered vigorously and sincerely to come along.

"I think Yozak is not the type who seems to be obedient and lie in bed because of being ill," Wolfram said after a moment. His small face had a little frown.

"Then you've proven wrong," Conrad cut his half brother. "That's why now we're going to visit him."

The boys were almost reaching the hospital. Yuuri eyed the brown bag in Conrad's hand. "What's there?" he asked curiously.

Conrad stared down at the younger boy. "I've snacks, bread and soda for Yozak."

"Is he allowed to eat those?" Wolfram asked skeptically.

The brunette shrugged nonchalantly. "If he isn't, then we'll eat them anyway," he answered. The boy snickered mischievously.

The hospital was not as huge as the one in the heart of the city, but it was still nice anyway. Some ambulances were parked near the cherry treed. The hospital was not far from the school, so the boys decided to go there on foot.

While walking along the corridor, reading every names and number, Yuuri and Wolfram craned their little necks to every direction. It was the first time for both students being in a hospital without the presence of older people. Well, Conrad was the exception. Besides, he was not a grown up yet. Both felt excited and curious. While Conrad did the searching thoroughly, Wolfram and Yuuri indifferently pointed many things and giggled when something brought fascination to them. Despite the rushing patients, doctors and nurses within the corridors, the younger boys were delighted and chirped happily.

Conrad swiftly winced when Wolfram gripped his hand. The brunette curiously gazed down at his brother, there was a question in his eyes. "What?" he inquired.

Wolfram tightened his grip. "Look, Conrad, somebody's bleeding there," he answered in a strained voice. He was trembling.

Yuuri and Conrad followed the little blonde's eyes. There was a man covered in blood. A nurse drove him in a wheelchair. It seemed that he just had a terrible accident. Blood was dripping from his face, hands and one of his knees. He moaned painfully.

"Don't look at him," Conrad warned, instantly ushered his brother and the raven boy away. Fortunately finally they found Yozak's room soon.

It was weird watching the ginger haired boy lie in bed pitifully and helplessly. His face was visibly pale, the natural color was drained. However, knowing that his best friends came to pay him a visit, Yozak started to beam and grinned widely.

After some time later, Yozak noticed that Wolfram was not as talkative as usual. The three boys chatted animatedly but the beautiful boy did not participate. "Wolfram, are you alright?" Yozak could not help but ask. Concern colored his voice.

"I'm fine," Wolfram answered quietly in a small voice. His eyes were dull and his tone was uncertain.

"Wolfram just saw a man covered in blood," the double black innocently revealed the previous occurrence. This revelation snapped Wolfram back to life. He sent murderous glares at the other boy.

Yozak and Conrad exchanged glances. The latter slightly nodded in affirmation.

"Oh, I see," the pale boy sighed.

Conrad and Yuuri wanted to have the chat longer, but they sensed the other boy's dampened mood. Yozak understood clearly so he let them go home.

.-.-.

"What happened to our little brother?" Gwendal asked Conrad.

The younger brother turned his head to face Gwendal. "What do you mean?" he asked back. Small frown marred his slightly tan face.

Gwendal strolled across the living room and sat beside him. "Wolfram grows quiet for the whole evening. In fact, it has started since both of you were home," the tall man solemnly countered.

Conrad took a deep breath and reported of what had happened in the hospital.

"I guess Wolfram is scared," Gwendal simply concluded. "Bleeding scenes are inappropriate for children," he spat darkly.

Conrad nodded in agreement. "Are you afraid he is traumatized?" he queried.

"I don't know," Gwendal idly rubbed his temple.

Conrad put the book he had been reading on the table. "Hey, Gwendal, do you have a plan for tomorrow?" he asked after contemplating a moment.

Gwendal slightly frowned. His long bangs hid his blue eyes perfectly. "No, perhaps I'll just stay home," he replied. "I just wanna spend one Sunday not going somewhere." He had a lot of things to do. Since their happy-go-lucky mother was on his voyage to find love, everything came to the eldest son's hands, including taking care of his two younger brothers.

Soft footsteps faintly echoed from upstairs. Gwendal and Conrad already recognized the pace. It was Wolfram. "Conrad, aren't you going to bed?" Wolfram sauntered across the room and took his seat between his brothers.

Conrad blinked. He averted his hazel orbs to the tickling clock on the wall. It was time for the blond to call it night.

Wolfram was fidgeting anxiously. His feet dangled cautiously, and his posture was stiff. But it did not hide the fact that at the moment he looked drowsy.

"Yeah, I am," the older boy casually answered. "Why?"

Wolfram agitatedly glanced at him. "Can I sleep in your room?" he muttered timidly. He failed to notice his other brothers conveying their thoughts through exchanging glances.

"Okay," finally Conrad acquiesced. He was not sleepy yet, but he did not have the heart to refuse his brother. He got up, followed by the little blond who had already changed into his night attire, that was a small frilly gown reached his ankles.

Wolfram stopped abruptly before the stairs. "Big Brother, are you gonna go to bed soon?" he asked.

Gwendal raised his indigo eyes. "No, I'm gonna stay up late tonight," he answered tersely. He got up from his seat.

Wolfram nodded and then proceeded to Conrad's room.

After turning off every bulb, Gwendal climbed the stairs to his room. When passing Conrad's room, he paused a second, and then turned the doorknob. The door opened quietly, showing a room with the bulb still on.

Both of his brothers were in bed. Conrad was already asleep. Next to him was Wolfram, cuddled closer to the brunette. Wolfram's eyes were closed but his expressions looked troubled. Sensing another presence, the youngest peeked from his half-lidded eyes.

"Big Brother?" he called out softly, astoundingly drawing Gwendal to cross the spacious room.

The bed creaked a little when the grey-haired-man flopped down on the mattress. "You should sleep," Gwendal muttered softly. "Look, Conrad is sleeping, so you should also be."

Wolfram silently nodded.

But Wolfram could not sleep that night. Not too long after Gwendal situated himself in his king-sized bed, with a thick book on his lap, Wolfram entered his room and climbed next to him. Without saying anything, the little blond pulled up the bed cover and draped it until it reached his shoulders.

"I thought you were sleeping," Gwendal put down the book. He gazed warily towards the boy who was trying to snuggle closer to him.

"Can't sleep," was Wolfram's muffled answer.

Gwendal started to get worried when Wolfram could not even close his eyes. The emerald orbs stared wildly to him, to the headboard, as if scanning every single object in the considerable huge room.

"What are you afraid of?" Gwendal couldn't help but blurt out a question. "You look troubled," he frowned.

"Nothing," Wolfram quietly remarked, but the restlessness was not dissipated.

"Is it about what you saw in the hospital today?" the older man pressed.

Wolfram was tensed, he stared up at him. His eyes fearfully widened, conveying the minds that were replaying the bleeding man inwardly.

Gwendal extended his big hand and ruffled the messy blond locks. "Don't wander to the memory again," he spoke. Honestly, the restless Wolfram started to grate on his nerves.

Wolfram only nodded silently.

But Gwendal's expectation failed. Wolfram kept on tossing miserably in bed. The small boy got up and back to Conrad's room. Some minutes later, he strolled back to Gwendal's room. Back and forth he kept on snuggling to Conrad and Gwendal.

The gruff man wanted to sleep badly, but he could not let his little brother wander back and forth between the two rooms.

"Wolfram, do you want cakes? Or a glass of milk?" Gwendal warily offered.

The blond shook his head. "No, I don't want them," he refused.

It took a couple of hours for him to finally be able to sleep. It was already past midnight, and Gwendal was gratefully relieved. He caressed Wolfram's sleeping face before drifting off to sleep.

Young children memorized every memorable moment that caught their impressions. For weeks Wolfram was afraid of ambulance and any syringe that hollered in the street, could it belong to ambulance or police car. Gwendal and Conrad had difficulties handling the horrified Wolfram. After a thousand times assuring him that that loud sound brought nothing to fear, finally Wolfram could get rid of his apprehension towards the syringe and ambulance.

.-.-.

TBC

.-.-.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Little Friends 8**

**Disclaimer : KKM isn't mine.**

.-.-.

Yuuri always sensed that his blond fellow was not an ordinary kid. For instance, Wolfram was fiery. He got angry easily, liked to bark and dominate Yuuri in most cases. That was not the only thing that made Yuuri wonder about him. Wolfram's physical features were something that stood out even amongst his friends'. Yuuri was deeply mesmerized by his beauty. Wolfram possessed blond and curly hair, which looked as soft as silk. His skin was flawless. And the most enchanting feature of him was his emerald eyes. So bright and beautiful. Somehow they reminded Yuuri of a lake.

Wolfram was pretty smart, even more perceptive than the raven kid. The blond could absorb the material taught by their teachers effortlessly, his brains were like a sponge. But the pretty boy was harsh and stern when it came to teaching Yuuri.

"Look, you add this then multiply it. How could you forget what I just taught a minute ago?" while explaining the Math, Wolfram pressed his pencil to Yuuri's book. His scratch left deep trace in a couple of blank pages.

"Sorry," Yuuri apologized. He grinned sheepishly when Wolfram glared at him.

"Really, you should sharpen your brains a little, Yuuri," the blond spoke boldly. He shook his head as if bewildered by Yuuri's aptitude.

"Hey, you don't have to be that mean, Wolf!" the double black protested.

"Hmph!" Wolfram responded tersely. He haughtily stared at his friend before pulling out his book and showed Yuuri his perfect mark. "See? I worked hard so I got this!"

It was hard for Yuuri to imagine that Wolfram worked hard in studying. In his simple minds, Wolfram was not the type to sit down and bury his nose among books.

"Yeah, you've got two big brothers to teach you or even do your homework," Yuuri muttered to himself under his breath.

Unfortunately Wolfram's sharp ears caught what Yuuri had said. "And you have a big brother too!" the blond retorted heatedly. At Yuuri's last comment he narrowed his orbs dangerously. "For your information, I never ask Conrad or Big Big Brother to do my task. Asking others to do your homework is a shame, Yuuri!" he firmly stated.

Yuuri could only nodded in response. Surely Shori, his older brother, was willing to tutor him at home. Yuuri too, would refuse it if Shori offered him to finish his homework. Wasn't it like cheating?

In conclusion, one thing that Yuuri was absolutely certain about Wolfram was that the pretty boy was naturally smart. Several days later he found out that Wolfram was not only beautiful and smart, but also mature for his age.

That late afternoon on Friday, Gwendal treated his brothers, Yozak and Yuuri to lunch in a family restaurant nearby. While Gwendal was at the counter near the cashier, the other boys waited for him in the parking lot after they had finished. Yuuri was standing right next to Conrad as Wolfram bounced to them.

"Conrad, what would you like for dinner tonight?" the kid asked his brunette brother. He stared up at Conrad, demanding his immediate answer.

"Well, we can eat out later, Wolf," Conrad promptly replied.

"No, Big Big Brother said we won't eat out tonight. He will be busy," Wolfram reiterated. He contemplated a moment. "There is only soup at home, the left over from the breakfast."

Conrad gazed down at his younger brother. "I want...Ehm, I'll be fine with everything," he shrugged. The brunette was not picky about food.

"Would you like spaghetti, ramen, or something?" Wolfram offered. He was getting impatient.

"Just order what you want, I'm okay with that," was Conrad's final answer.

The little blond jogged back to the restaurant. When Wolfram was out of sight, Yuuri tugged Conrad's sleeve. Noticing the younger boy's curiosity, Conrad bent down to level on Yuuri's height.

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"How could Wolfram care so much about what you'll eat tonight?" Yuuri asked. He himself never cared about it.

"Hmm, because there are only the three of us at home. Our parents are always away so we have to take care of ourselves. We must prepare meal by ourselves, so, yeah, it's normal if Wolfram or I concern about it," Conrad answered. He smiled noting a surprised look on Yuuri's face.

"Oh!" was all Yuuri could say. There was always his mother at home preparing meal for the family. Only occasionally did they eat out or order food.

When Wolfram was back with a bag in his hands, Yuuri only watched him.

It's no wonder the blond was smart and mature. He was used to do everything on his own. The image of a spoiled Wolfram started to shatter in a matter of seconds in Yuuri's mind.

The more Yuuri knew Wolfram, the more he got fascinated.

.-.-.

**TBC **


End file.
